Friends or Foes
by Werewolf10
Summary: Phil and Keely talk about the horrors their familys have created for their new found relationship. COMPLETE.
1. Major Missunderstandings

**Hey! This is my first POTF fic. It's kinda an experament so don't yell if it doesn't turn out right. I got the idea from an episode of Boy Meets World. ****Unfortunatly I don't own POTF or BMW. If I did they would never stop and would continue until they die or I die.**

Friends or Foes

Chapter 1. Major Missunderstandings

"I guess we thought it would be easy. You know, the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing." Phil said with his arm around Keely.

"Yeah. Cause we've known each other for like, forever. And I know how much you everyone is excited for us. And we realy appreciate it." Kely said in responce.

"But you everyone has twisted this around to where it's not even funny anymore." Phil said.

_>>>>>>>>Flashback>>>>>>>>>>>_

_"Hey Big Differ! Heard you and Keely finnaly tied the knot!" Owen shouted slapping Phil's back._

_"Owen. How many times do I have to tell you. They didn't get married! Their just going out!" Via said sternly._

_"So that means your still planning? Sweet! I am so good with these kinda things!" Owen said giving Phil another slapp on the back._

_"It's like Via said. We're not getting married!" Phil said smiling._

_"My uncle has a limo I'm sure he'll let ya use! And then I have to find the perfect location!" Owen continued on. Obviously ignoring Phil and Via._

_"Anyways, congrads about you and Keely!" Via said after they lost site of the frantic Owen._

_"Thanks. I just hope once Keely hears the news she doesn't take it the wrong way." Phil said with a worried look on his face_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"Don't worry. I would have never belived it. Not if it came from Owen." Keely said reisuringly.

"Thanks Keel. But I don't think everyone else in school was that understanding."

_>>>>>>>>>Flashback>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

_"Good people of H.G. Wells! I have an important anouncement to make! In the near future our good friends Phil and Keely will be getting married! And as their wedding planner I would like to take this opprotunity to invite all of you to there wedding." Owen said over the loudspeaker._

_"Can't my life just end now?" Phil asked Keely as hebanged his head against his locker as swarms of people crowded all around him._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I will never forget that day for the rest of my life. Mabey I can have dad remove it from my memory." Phil said putting his head in his hands.

"But as embarassing as that was..." Keely started off.

"...it gets worse." Phil finished.


	2. Family Freakout

Chapter 2. Family Freakout

"We've had alot of good times together haven't we?" Keely said smiling.

"Yep. The best times of my life was with you." Phil said squezzing Keely's shoulders.

"Remember when we went to the dance together and you're parents took our picture together?" Keely asked.

"Yeah. It's like they knew we would get together eventualy. But who knew the cuteness of it would end so fast." Phil said as his smile slowly faded away.

_>>>>>>>>>>>Flashback>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

_"Phil, have I ever told you about when me and your mother first kissed?" Lloyd asked sitting down beside Phil on the couch._

_"You went skyaking to see the northern lights." Phil said almost on cue._

_"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see that you and Keely are finnaly together! Your mother and I were even thinking about making a scrapbook about it!" Lloyd said smiling._

_"Please don't. Me and Keely desided that we just want everyone to act like nothing is different." Phil said sternly._

_"Sure son. Whatever makes you comfortable. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up the special 'Phil and Keely Forever' heart shaped plaque I had made." Lloyd said jumping up and heading for the door._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Want Everyone to act like nothing is different? I don't remember that." Keely said suspiciously.

"Well, I had to say _something_ to get him to stop." Phil said quickly.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Keely said after thinking awhile.

"Anything." Phil said grinning.

"Give me a kiss and say you're sorry." Keely said also grinning.

"I'm sorry and I'll never do it agian." Phil said in a little boyish tone. Then he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Just glad Pim isn't in here. She'd pick on us for weeks." Keely said after they pulled apart.

"Pim. How could I forget her." Phil said smiling to himself.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flashback>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

_"Now I'm not asking much Watson. But It would be easyer on your bones if you get your dad to let my brother go to his resteraunt for a date this weekend." Pim said sternly to the small boy she had pushed up against the locker._

_"Wwwwwhat ever you ssssssay, Ppppim." The boy studerd nerviously._

_"Good. Now get outta my site!" Pim shouted._

_"Hey Pim, I was just wonderin but, why do you wanna do all these nice things for your brother?" Lil' Danny asked after the kid had ran away._

_"I told you. I'm tired of always being thought of as the mean little sister so I'm trying to change my image. After all, it was me who got them together. So why shouldn't I give them the pushes they need?" Pim said smiling mischeviously._


	3. Country Club Surprises

**I realy appreciate all your reviews. It's good to know a good magority of everyone reading this has seen the episode of Boy Meets World and knows how it's supposed to be.**

Chapter 3. Country Club Surprises

"Have you ever seen one of those cartoons where the cat accidentaly gets droped into a pool of piranna and then comes out with no fir? Thats how we feel." Phil said.

"And it's not that we want to hurt anyones feelings. Cause we know everyone means well." Keely said in her nicest tone.

"But if they don't stop I seriously think I'm going to blow a gasket!" Phil said in a totaly opposite voice of Keely.

_>>>>>>>>>>>Flashback>>>>>>>>>>>_

_"Ok, now open your eyes!" Owen said as he led Phil and Keely up to the building._

_"Um Owen, where are we?" Keely asked nervously._

_"At the Pickford Country Club! I'm best buds with the janitor here and he said he could sneek you in here for the reception!" Owen said opening the door._

_"Owen, how many times do I have to tell you, we're not getting maried! Right Keel? Keel? Keely." Phil said once they stepped in._

_As soon as they entered the room Owen had led them into ,they saw the imposible. There were streamers, balloons, plates and napkins, everything you normaly see at a wedding reception._

_"Owen!" Keely exlamed as she continued to stare at the decorations._

_"No Keely! We have to take this down before we get in trouble!" Phil said trying to break Keely out of her trance._

_"I'll take it!" Keely shouted as she hugged Owen._

_"But Keely, we're not even getting married!" Phil said feeling like he was the only sane persone in the room._

_"I'll get married if thats what it takes to celebrate in this room!" Keely said. Clearly her femanine side had ruled over her once again._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I snapped out of it eventualy." Keely said in defence.

"Yeah, after I dragged you out and bought you a new blouse." Phil said with a smirk.

"Andit's anice blouse too." Keely said before giving Phil a kiss on the cheek.

**I know, it's short. But it's all my brain can come up with at 11:00 at night. If you review I might put up an extra long one tomorrow!**


	4. PreDate Trama

Chapter 5. Pre-Date Trama

"The whole thing was way outta hand! I mean, we couldn't even go on our first date without everyone hovering over our shoulders!" Phil shouted.

"Oh please don't remind me of our first date." Keely said putting her head in her hands.

"What? You didn't like it?" Phil asked a little nervous.

"No! It was perfect and you were too! I just meant everyone else who decided to join us." Keely corected.

_>>>>>>>>>>Flashback>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

_"Oh, I remember my first date! It was such a happy night!" Mandy Teslow said as she shufled around in her attic._

_"Great mom. But can you please tell me what your looking for?" Keely said impatiantly._

_"You'll see as soon as I...AHHA!" Mandy shouted as she finaly found the item she was looking for._

_When she came out of the attic Keely was shocked at what she saw._

_To her horror her mom had pulled out of the closet the most hideous 70's dress she had ever seen!_

_It came to around her knees and had frills on the bottom. The design pattern had yellow and red flowers with a black background and was sleeveless._

_"Isn't it lovely! This was the very dress I wore on my first date!" Mandy squeeled._

_"Yeah. It...definatly has color." Keely said less than amused._

_"And since I know you'll obviously want to wear it over and over again, I've decided to give it to you!" Mandy said handing the dress over to Keely._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I had nightmares for a week." Keely horrified at the memory. "I can't belive my own mother, the one who gave birth to _me_, _Keely Teslow the fasion queen, _would want me to wear that...thing!"

"I can't belive you actualy got outta wearing it." Phil responded.

"But we had a sorta good time the night of the date." Keely said trying to lighten the mood.

_>>>>>>>>>>Flashback>>>>>>>>>>> _

_"You look perfect." Phil said as he saw Keely in the dress she had finnaly got her mom to let her wear._

_"You don't look half bad yourself." Keely said as she walked over to Phil._

_Then just as they were leaning in to kiss..._

_"Oh! You two look so cute! Lloyd, get the camera!" Barb shouted from the top of the stairs._

_"Got it right here!" Lloyd said as he ran out of the kichen._

_"Ok, now lean in and smile!" Barb said grining from ear to ear as Lloyd positioned the camera._

_"Guys, is this realy necessary?" Phil asked in a pissed off tone._

_"I told you, we're making a scrapbook!" Lloyd said holding up a book that already had several photos in it._

_Just then they heard a car horn outside and then Pim ran down the stairs._

_"Thats your ride!" Pim said pushing them through the door to the limo waiting in front of the house._

_"Pim, where on earth did you get this!" Phil said in disbelief._

_"Well, ya know that guy who's dad own the limo company?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, lets just say he's excited as the rest of us." Pim said pushing them across the lawn. "Oh, that reminds me. You have dinner resrvations at Katherin's." Pim said shoving them into the limo as Phil's parents took so many pictures they were seeing spots. _


	5. First Date Disasters

Chapter 5. First Date Disasters

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_After what seemed like forever the limo finnaly pulled up in front of Katherine's. The five star luxury resteraunt in Hansom Town._

_"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Keely asked when they arrived._

_"I guess so. Still, it dosn't seem like Pim to do something like this." Phil said looking around._

_"Right this way Mr. Diffy. You have special resurvations." the waitress said motioning to a table overlooking the ocean._

_"Wow. Now I realy don't belive Pim was the one who did this!" Phil said sitting down._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And I still don't belive it was Pim." Phil said.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_"Come on! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! My brother is out their on his first date! You hear me? His FIRST! Don't keep them waiting!" Pim shouted as she ran through the resteraunt kitchen over-seeing everything that went out to Phil and Keely. _

_"Who ordered this?" Pim asked a waiter who was holding a shrimp plater._

_"Phil." the waiter replied nervously._

_"Lets see, one..two..three...four...five...there are only 10 shrimp on this plate. Now tell me, P is what number of letter in the alphabet?" Pim asked crossing her arms._

_"Um...16?" the waiter said still nervous._

_"Exactly. Now, don't ya think there should be 16 shrimp?"_

_"I guess so." the waiter said walking off._

_"Let me see that lobster!" Pim shouted to a waitress that was carrying a lobster out. "Just as I suspected. This lobster is missing a leg. I ask for only the best for my brother and his girlfriend and what do you plan to give them? DAMAGED GOODS! Re-do it!" Pim shouted at the waiter who was on the verge of tears._

_"Good, desert time. What did they order?" Pim asked the waitress._

_"Milkshakes." the waiter said still a little scared._

_"Only bring them one. But with two straws." Pim said throwing one shake into the sink. _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"At least we didn't see her that night." Phil said smiling at the memories of the mostly pleasent night.

"And she did try and make it somewhat romantic." Keely said also smiling at the memories.

"But in my opinion, I think she went a little to far."

"What do you mean by a_ little_?"


	6. Owen, Owen, Owen

**Ok, I seriously need everyone's oppinion on this. I'm not sure if I should make this the last chapter or continue. So review and tell me what ya think. I might continue it in a sequle if thats whats decided.**

Chapter 6. Owen, Owen, Owen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Out of everyone thats gotten involved in this, I'd have to say that Owen has made it the hardest." Phil sighed.

"He's the one thats blown this the most out of porportion. I can't look anyone in the eye any more! They all think I'm getting married and moving to the Carrabians!" Keely shouted.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_"Oh, Phil, Keely! I'm so glad I found you!" Owen shouted as he rushed into the brodcast lad._

_"Please. No more!" Keely said putting her head in her hands._

_"Don't worry, this will only take a sec. I just need you to decide on how were going to cordinate the colors. Now, is sea green and coral pink good for the reception? Or should we just go with the more traditional white and pink?" Owen asked as he held up a poster board with napkins taped on it._

_"Owen, we told you like, a million times! We are not getting married!" Phil said trying to keep his cool._

_"OOOO! So that means your going to elope! Sweet! Now we have to come up with a totaly different wedding plan." Owen said so excited that he looked like he could explode with it._

_"I give up. Phil said putting his hands up and sitting down._

_"Which reminds me!" Owen said sitting down next to Phil."Since we bolth know you're going to pick me as your best man," Owen said while nudging Phil in the side. "I took the liberty of getting the rings!"_

_"Rings? Did you say rings?" Keely asked popping her head up quicker that you can say 'Owen!'._

_"Yeppers! Here they are_!" _Owen said pulling two shiny dimond rings out of his pocket._

_"How could you afford them?" Keely asked staring at them in awe._

_"Well, I went to the jewlery shop to pick out some good ones, but they were all like, 700 bucks! So I just went out to the front of K-Mart and got some from a toy machine." Owen said as the smiles slowly dropped from Phil and Keely's faces._

_Just then the fake dimond on one of the rings fell off and rolled under the desk. After that Keely walked over to her desk, sat down, and started to bang her head on it._

_"Wait, if you two are going to elope, then what am I going to do with the belly dancers I got for the reception?" Owen asked._

_"You got belly dancers. For a wedding." Phil said in a less than amused tone._

_"And white tigers too!" Owen added._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I had no idea that it would turn out like this when we first got together." Phil said.

"So you mean if you had known, oyu wouldn't have asked me to be your girlfriend?" Keely asked in a hurt tone.

"No! No, not like that! I just meant I never knew everyone else would act like this. But even if I had have known, I would still have asked you to be my girlfriend." Phil said smiling at Keely.

"See, thats one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Keely said before pulling Phil into a romantic kiss.

Just then they heard Pim yell "GET A ROOM! SICK!"And a camera flash went off.


	7. AN

**Hey! I've decided to continue this story in a sequel. It might not be up until after the new year though. Maybe not. I'll see what I can do. **


End file.
